Visitors
by LoliPear the WaltzQueen
Summary: Creepie and Skipper Addams are on route to visit their cousins the Addams Family when the car runs out of gas near Gloomsville.
1. car trouble & balancing acts

I'll say this once: I don't own anything so don't sue me!

It was an average day in Gloomsville. Iris, the most hyper active black haired Cyclops the world could ever have, was on her gigantic flying bug, Squiq and well on her way to crashing head first into a fire hydrant. Misery , a grey-ish skinned Banshee and an outlook worth of her name, was enjoying herself, as much as she safely could, in her dark, dusty basement of a room complete with a comfortable bed of nails and ragged stained curtains on her single window. She and Miserabla were playing French revolution complete with Guillotines, ropes, and a vicious struggle from Misery to get out of the afore mentioned ropes. Skull-boy, the walking talking, breathing, living skeleton, was proceeding to imagine, draw, and paint various families with marvelous histories, taking time out every now and again to wipe off his paint covered phalanges. Boo-Boo, scare extraordinaire in training, was attempting to scare our favorite anthropomorphic bat, Scardey, into a catatonic state and judging by the high shriek and soft thud, he had yet again succeeded. Ruby Gloom, the happiest little red headed Goth to ever wear black was outside on the swing, jumping off and trying to beat her record of how far she could go while Doom, the black cat, marked the length of each jump with meticulousness. Certainly everyone was having a splendid day, But things weren't about to go according to plan.

~RUBY GLOOM~

Somewhere out on some unnamed rode a car was travelling. And contrary to the usual corpses the car would have carried and possibly may have before it was sold, it contained two living breathing people. A husband and a wife with high hopes and plenty of long-trip boredom.

"Skipper are we there yet?" a young woman with bright hair said with a boredom echoed in her voice.

"Almost Creepie, we're… AAAH!!" The hood of the car popped up with a loud bang, startling the occupants, before ceasing to move altogether. The man got out and started checking out the engine. "What's wrong Skipper?" Creepie turned to see Skipper with a look of frustration on his face.

"We're out of luck, the engine's fried "the sallow skinned, dark hair man replied grudgingly before shutting the hood. Skipper, or Tarantula Boy as he was known to the media, had been a part of the circus for a long time and he was no stranger to faulty equipment. He had once predicted that a bike was going to break twenty seconds before it happened, even though it was brand new. Skipper could deal with Ferris Wheels, mechanical rigging on a costume, and much more, unfortunately his weakness had always been cars and he was started to regret not having taken up the Circus Mechanic on his offer that Saturday long ago.

Creepie, formerly Creecher now Addams, sat in the Hearse staring blankly ahead cursing their misfortune. It had been an odd year for them but they had always come through and turned the best out of a bad situation, and Creepie wasn't going to stop now. With that old way they had of knowing what the other was thinking, without so much as a sound Creepie and Skipper got around the back of the car and began to push it to the side of the road before locking up and walking hand in hand up to the sign a few feet ahead.

"Look Creepie, "Skipper said with optimism on his voice."It says Gloomsville 1/3 mile." Maybe they have a gas station."

"Yeah, even if they don't have a gas station they probably have a hotel. It's gotta be better than sitting in a car all night." She said aiming a wry smile his way..

~GROWING UP CREEPIE~

"Ruby! Hey Ruby!" Ruby looked up to see Iris banging on the window, that had only been replaced last week after Mayhem, the oldest of Misery's family, had come to visit. Ruby lifted herself out of her chair, rubbing the sore spot where she had hit a tree when jumping from the swing set, and opened the window. Ruby knew by now that it was useless to wonder how Iris got onto the window sill of the highest window of the house, and didn't bother questioning it "Hey, Ruby! " Iris nearly shrieked in that excitable way of hers "Guess what I saw!"

"What Iris?"

"There were some people in a car, "Iris had begun to bounce on the window sill, "And their car stopped and they got out." Then Iris stood on her head "I think their car broke down! " Iris had lifted her head off of the window sill and stood on her hands and again proceeded to bounce, effectively worrying her friend. "Do you think they need some help?"

"That's a good idea, Iris. Let's go see if we can find them." Ruby agreed readily.

"Way ahead of you, "Iris replied, "They're by the post orifice(1)." Iris now stood on one hand pointing with the other to the west.

"I'll tell Skull-Boy where we're going and we'll all leave to get them. They might be lost and worried." Iris jumped into the room like an extremely agile and somewhat caffeinated monkey to go tell Misery while Ruby bounded up the stairs before crashing into Skull-Boy who, obeying the laws of physics to the T, hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Sorry Skull-boy," Ruby apologized offering her hand.

"No problem Ruby." Skull-Boy grabbed her hand, and got up."What's the rush?"

"Iris said she saw some people whose car broke down and we were on our way to go get them and see if they wanted any help. Are you coming?"

"Sure thing Ruby, Let's go"

"Hold on Skull-Boy, we have to wait for Misery and Iris." Iris came running into the room dragging Misery behind her, and seeing as Scaredey was still unconscious from earlier they decided to let him rest and left for the Post Orifice.

1-no I didn't spell that wrong, look it up. It's a reference to a Contemplating Reiko comic


	2. Black widows & Raid

To the West and some ways down near the other side of the Train Station was a huge building in the shape of a mail box with a gigantic, gaping maw filled with razor sharp teeth as a mail slot which was lovingly known to the residents of Gloomsville as the Post Orifice, inside were two new comers. One checking out some local maps the Postman had lent and the other looking at a plaque in silver of the wall next to the door.

"Hey, Creepie look at this!" Skipper called over to her.

"What is it, Love Bug?" Creepie walked over to her husband before bending down slightly to stare at the plaque on the wall before noticing exactly what Skipper was looking at. "Is that…?!"

"A Black Widow! I know, right?" He exclaimed gleefully reaching out his hand to pick up the arachnid.

"A Black Widow? "The man behind the counter said. "Let me take care of that for you."He rummaged through the area under the counter before coming up with a nasty looking can of Raid.

Creepie watched as the man came running towards the oblivious Skipper as he petted the spider and decided to stop him, just like any other bug killing creep. She put her foot out, watching as the man tripped and reflexively clenched his hands, accidently spraying someone in the face with the raid and knocking them over. And from underneath the hulking man came a soft "Ow."

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The man Post Orifice Man said getting off of her as quickly as he could. "Oh, no! You got raid in your eyes!"

Creepie almost cut in with 'No, YOU got Raid in her eyes," But deemed that helping her get it off of herself was first priority. Skipper, who had taken notice of the disturbance, handed Creepie her web purse ( proudly made by his mother for their wedding,) and went over to quickly dispose of the can of Raid seeing as he also couldn't stand to see bugs or spiders be callously killed. Creepie fished out her handkerchief and handed it to the unlucky girl.

"Wow, it's a good thing we let her go in first" a small red headed girl said upon opening the door, getting nodded agreement from her friends. Creepie didn't pay this much attention, preferring to keep her mind on the one with chemicals on her face.

"I'm fine really," she mumbled as she cleaned her face off. "I only got struck by lightning twice today and was excepting something like this. I'll probably break out in enough hives to give Malady a run for her money though." As she brought the cloth from her face Skipper and Creepie took in the sight of her grayish-purple skin and the white pupiled eyes surrounded by black with tears running down in a constant stream. "Oh," she mumbled miserably, "You two must be the two Iris was talking about."

Despite everything, Creepie wasn't exactly sure how to deal with people who knew you, but you didn't know. "Well, that depends" Creepie said crossing her arms in front of her, "Who's Iris, and what did she say?"

"I'm Iris!" Creepie turned to look at a small bouncing girl who had one eye, not like a pirate, mind you, just one large eye in the middle of her forehead.

"Wow, a cyclops. We don't see many of them outside of family reunions, huh, Skipper?" Creepie turned to her husband who was putting away the handkerchief.

"Wow! You have a Cyclops in your family?" Iris squealed, jumping up and down, "That is so cool!"

"Yup, Uncle Murty, he's a real joker." Creepie said with concealed eerie fascination as she watched the already tremendous eye, wide even more in excitement. _Although how she could get even more excited, I don't know. _Creepie suddenly felt a tugging near the knee of her ragged black dress and looked to her side. It was that red-head from earlier.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Gloom" the large eyed little girl said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," She leaned over, grasped her hand and shook it once before raising herself back up to her full height. "Gloom, huh? Hey Love Bug," she called out to her husband who was talking with the girl that had been knocked over earlier. Skipper immediately gave her his full attention with an ease that bespoke years of practice of listening to her. "Didn't we know a Gloom family?"

"I think so. Mom said that she was an orphan too, and the Glooms took her in before they helped her find a new family with the Addams, Wednesday and Joel. (1)" Skipper came over to stand by his wife.

"Welcome to the family then Ruby," Creepie quipped with her usual deadpan expression.

A loud crash sounded soon after. "Hey Ruby! Another 16 ton weight(2) fell out of the sky of Misery again. Give us a hand?"

"Just a second!" Ruby turned her attention back to the Addams couple. "Iris said she saw your car break down. If you need any help, we'd be glad to assist."

"Thanks Ruby," Skipper said, quite pleased with the turn of events. " But for now you had better get that weight off of your friend." And with that they walked outside leaving behind a man paranoid about deadly spiders searching frantically for his can of Raid, and a spider that was sitting directly a bove him on the ceiling, settling in for a nap.

Joel is the dude the Wednesday falls in love with in the second movie Addams Family Values.

Hurray for Monty Python refrences


End file.
